User blog:Scylarmcguiire/Hades - Season 2
2.1 - 06/07/12 Folly IMDB: 8.8 In the season premiere, Mary tries making Glades pack her things but Glades doesn't want to go. Glades and Mary get into an argument over everything and decide that Glades deserves one more chance. Because Mary has been under so much stress since Glades came, she went back to her therapist for the first time since Margarette died. Jenna finally asks her parents to get a test done to see if she will get cancer like her older sister. Caleb gets stuck into a sticky situation when his friend tells him that his ex-girlfriend is pregnant. (A new rumor is going around school that Caleb got his girlfriend pregnant) The strike has gotten out of control, 75% of the students are refusing to attend school because of principal Summers. At the end of the episode, Sean is fired and must leave school property effective immediately. 2.2 - 06/14/12 Inheritance IMDB: 8.9 Jenna gets tested, and she finds out that she has a 50/50 chance of getting the same cancer as Margarette. (Margarette had brain cancer that was caused by multiple tumors expanding inside her head making her brain bleed) When the doctors tell Sean and Mary that the gene is from one of the parents, they both decide if they want to get tested for it or not. Glades encounters a problem with Caleb when he goes into her room and blames Caleb for the $100 she's missing. A boy named Jacob talks to Jenna in school, he's the first guy to talk to her since the rumors started. Caleb confronts his ex-girlfriend and she finally tells Caleb that she's pregnant. At the end of the episode, Sean decides to get tested but Mary refuses too. 2.3 - 06/21/12 Damaged Goods IMDB: 8.6 The DNA test that Sean took came back, and it was negative. Because he doesn't have the gene, that means that Mary does. Sean decides to lie and say the gene came from him instead of telling Mary and having her worried. Because of Sean’s startling news; Mary is demanding that he quits smoking because he can get the cancer. Mary is very happy that she doesn't carry the gene, even though she really does. Caleb and his girlfriend sneak out, to talk about what they are going to do about the baby and his ex-girlfriend says she wants to abort it. At first, Caleb disagreed with her and is making his ex-girlfriend rethink about what she wants to do. Jenna and Jacob have gotten close, and he even came over. Jenna tries kissing Jacob and he rejects her. Glades and Alex are in an argument over money problems, because Glades finds out that it was Alex who took her money. At the end of the episode, Jacob gets into trouble by his parents for going to Jenna’s house when her father is being considered a pedophile. 2.4 - 06/28/12 Uncle Phil IMDB: 7.9 The Summer’s have a surprising guest return home, their Uncle Phil. (Phil and Sean are brothers) When Mary tells Phil about Sean having the gene for cancer, it creates a big fuss between everyone because Sean has been lying to Mary all along. Mary persists Phil to get tested, so he does and his tests come back negative. Sean tells Phil the truth, and Phil tells him to tell the truth. Phil decides to stay until Christmas time. At the end of the episode, it's Christmas Day and Glades attacks Jenna because she ‘tried kissing her’. Jenna finds out that Glades has been the one lying and it’s her starting all of the drama after she lies about her trying to kiss her. Sean and Mary sit Jenna down, to have the talk with her and why she should still be safe when she is having sex with girls. (The episode is over a course of 2 weeks, Phil stays for that long before leaving after Christmas Day) 2.5 - 07/05/12 Streetwise IMDB: 8.4 Alex and Glades get robbed from a druggie during a drug deal. They also have to start selling heroin somewhere else because cops have been swarming the place and they are following them. Because they have to sell the drugs somewhere else, they get nervous that business will go bad unless they find a new alley to sell drugs. Jenna hears about the rumor with Hannah and she asks Caleb if he got her pregnant, and he tells her everything. Jenna says she won't tell her mom or dad, but Caleb worries that she might break her promise. Glades has to move into Jenna’s bedroom after Glades old bedroom is filled with skunk spray from a skunk who broke into the house) Glades has to take a tomato bath and a lot of her clothes are ruined because of the smell. At the end of the episode, Glades tries sneaking out to sell heroin until Jenna catches her, so Glades has to stay home. 2.6 - 07/12/12 420 IMDB: 8.8 Alex and one of her old friends begin selling marijuana without telling Glades or sharing any of the money. (Alex started selling more marijuana because she's lost a lot of business with heroin because she has to switch locations) Caleb and his ex-girlfriend Hannah decide together to keep the baby but give him up to a family who can raise the baby. Jenna is forced to have a ‘mothers-daughter day’ with Mary because Mary suspects that Jenna is still depressed. While their together Jenna accidentally tells Mary about Caleb and Hannah having a baby. Sean and Mary are deciding what Caleb’s punishment should be. Alex visits Glades to try to apologize to her for selling without her, but Glades thinks that they should do business separate, and Glades befriends Alex. At the end of the episode, Sean and Mary go to Joe’s to find out what Hannah plans on doing with the baby, which leads to Joe finding out about his 14 year old daughter being pregnant. 2.7 - 07/19/12 Juvenile IMDB: 8.2 14 year old’s Caleb and Hannah sit down with a married couple who can't have kids, and they meet up to talk about giving the baby to them. They also see a couple other couples and Hannah has said no to all of them, while Caleb liked most of them. Caleb’s last day before he goes away is 3 days after the baby should be born. Caleb is staying longer than what he was suppose to because he cancelled his last membership. Glades has began her own business and is looking for a business partner, with no luck she turns to her sister, Jenna for help. Throughout the episode, Glades is trying to influence Jenna to do business with her. Alex is being blamed around town for that girl who gives out fake stuff, and rips people off. With such a bad name now, people haven't been going to buy drugs off of her. (Glades was the one who told everyone) At the end of the episode, Glades and Jenna begin business together. 2.8 - 07/26/12 Sudden IMDB: 9.5 It's 4 A.M. and Sean gets woken up by a loud pounding on the door, and so does Mary. The person pounding on the door was a big tall African-American man who looks like he is a part of a gang. When Sean and Mary open the door, he punches Sean out and holds everyone else hostage with a pistol. (Glades and Jenna ripped him off 4 ounces of heroin and 12 ounces of marijuana) Glades lies and tells him that it was Alex who ripped him off, and she offers to to go Alex’s to get the money she owes him. (Glades and Jenna make the substances in the shed in the woods outback of the Summer’s home) The man takes Glades and makes her go to Alex’s. When he leaves, Sean calls the police immediately stating that his daughter has been taken. Glades and the man get into a car accident when they are on their way to Alex's because the guy was hooked on meth and heroin. At the end of the episodes, two vehicles have just collided and the police sirens are going off in the background while Glades is unconcious in the passenger's seat. (The guy dies and Glades lives, although credited Alex does not appear in this episode) 2.9 - 02/07/13 Coma IMDB: 8.2 Glades has just woken up from her coma that she's been in for 26 days. When she finds out that they were going to pull the plug after 30 days, she freaked until she had to be stabilized. Glades and Jenna are both severely questioned by the police because they've heard that they are the ones selling heroin. The guy who caused all of this mess died during the crash. Glades decides to lie and pretend she lost her memory, so she can't be questioned anymore. Alex and Jenna talk for the first time the next day in school because Alex is curious on how Glades is doing. Caleb finds out that Hannah switched schools because of everything with Caleb. (Although she's heavily mentioned, Hannah does not appear in this episode) Caleb tries contacting Hannah, but he can't get ahold of her. At the end of the episode, Glades is released and the police are still trying to get questions from the family. (This episode consists of 3 weeks) 2.10 - 02/14/13 My Values IMDB: 8.3 Mary and Sean tell Glades that she has to go back home because she broke the law. Glades freaks out because she is claiming she never did anything, and that it was Alex. She even offers to do a drug test, which has the Summer’s convinced. (Sean and Mary have NO proof that Glades is selling/doing drugs but they believe she is) Because Glades passes her drug test, the Summer’s apologize dearly and take her out to eat. The next day, Glades returns to school and the principal needs to talk to her. The school are making her give a presentation in the auditorium to the whole school in Greek explaining how much different life is their in Greece. (The 2 languages the school has are Greek and French) Glades feels pressured and asks Alex for help, even though they really aren't getting along right now. At the end of the episode, Glades gives her speech in the little bit of Greek she knows. (Glades isn't really an exchange-student so she doesn't know Greek, after the speech the new principal does have suspicion because Glades stuttered a lot) 2.11 - 02/21/13 Mr. Brownstone IMDB: 8.6 While Caleb is in class, he is called down to the office because the police want to speak with him. Instead of asking if their is heroin anywhere in his house, they tell him that Hannah has issued a restraining order against him and the baby. Glades and Jenna decide that they want more money, so they decide to start selling more brown heroin because it's less expensive and they can get more of it so they can sell more. Alex has suspicion about Glades because she hears that she's starting to sell a different type of heroin. (Alex sells white heroin and marijuana, Glades sells brown heroin and marijuana) Sean and Mary hear about Hannah’s restraining order and they are happy to hear that Caleb has to stay away from her, but they do feel bad because Caleb is really upset. The principal asks why Glades’ greek speaking was so bad, and Glades tells her that it's because she was nervous. At the end of the episode, Uncle Phil pays his brother a visit. (Hannah hasn't appeared on the show since 2x07 even though she's been highly mentioned in each episode since then) 2.12 - 02/28/13 B.I.T.C.H IMDB: 8.2 BITCH stands for: B - Buying, I - Interests, T - Tonight, C - Crack, H - Heroin. Hannah climbs through Caleb’s window, telling him why she got a restraining order. (Her dad made her and he's trying to make her get an abortion) Alex is having Michael, a friend of hers to spy on Glades and Jenna to find out what kind of business they're doing. Glades decides that she should learn more Greek, for a better alibi and she decides to learn it off the internet. Phil is in town because he needs Sean to pay his medical bill for the surgery he had. (Phil had surgery in his bowels because he had a tear in his large intestine. With Sean not working, and Mary only getting a certain amount of money at the bank, they won't be able to afford it. Caleb and Hannah try finding out if there's anyway that Hannah won't have to give her baby, because they decide in one day they should keep the baby because it needs it's real family. At the end of the episode, Mary finds Jenna sneaking a boy in. (The boy was someone buying heroin off of Jenna) 2.13 - 03/07/13 Sweet Candy IMDB: 9.7 Sean gets an interview at a private school out of the county, only a couple minutes away, as the assistant principal and he thinks he got the job. While Sean is leaving the school he see’s a distraught student with a knife. Throughout the episode, Sean is trying to convince the teenager to drop his weapon. Eventually, the teenager gives his weapon up and is taken into custody. After the teenager is taken away, Sean get's the job on the spot. Jacob, the boy who use to talk to Jenna has been sneaking over and they get caught by Glades. Jacob tries convincing Jenna and Glades to smoke the heroin they sell, and they're thinking about trying it. (They sell heroin but they've never used any of it before) Joe goes to the Summer’s house while Sean is gone, and makes Hannah go home. Mary get's mad at Caleb for sneaking Hannah over when she isn't allowed over. At the end of the episode, Jacob convinces them to try heroin for the first time and they do it! 2.14 - 03/14/13 Runnin’ IMDB: 9.4 Glades finds out that she needs to have surgery on her knee from the car accident, and Glades panics because she needs to get the heroin out of her system. Caleb has suspicion that his sisters do drugs, and he's trying to keep a good eye on them. Mary has a personal-assistant come over to visit Caleb, and kinda scare Caleb into behaving. (The assistant use to be in the army; and is going to prepare Caleb for boarding school and maybe military school) When Caleb finds out that he might be going to military school, he freaks out and runs away. (He runs away to his friends house, for a couple hours) Alex and Jenna team up for the night as they are about to sell 2 ounces of heroin to a gang member, and Jenna sneaks her father's gun out. Sean now works at the new school, and the secretary keeps flirting with him. At the end of the episode, Caleb returns home and Sean whose very angry at him puts his hands on Caleb for the first time ever. 2.15 - 03/21/13 Under Pressure IMDB: 9.1 Alex and Jenna get stuck on a heroin drug-deal trip out of town, and they are with a gang. (The girls were buying the drugs with the gang; and splitting half) Jenna finds out that Alex has been using heroin more than once, and Jenna gets mad because they are supposed to be selling it. Caleb gets stuck on a trip the gym, and is being put under pressure as he has been working out constantly because of the assistant Mary hired. Sean tries having sex with Mary, but she hasn't been into it. Sean finally asks her why Mary won't have sex with him, and why they haven't had sex in eight months. Caleb is still avoiding his father because he hit him. Sean is stuck at work on what to do when his secretary Lisa makes a move on him. Glades finds out that Jenna and Alex has been doing business together, so out of anger Glades sells 3 grams of heroin and is keeping ALL of the money instead of splitting. At the end of the episode, Mary catches Jenna sneaking in after being gone all day and Jenna puts her hands on Mary when they arguing on why she is so late. 2.16 - 03/28/13 War IMDB: 9.2 Glades is doing business solo now, and is at war with Jenna and Alex who are business partners. Glades loses out on money because she could've went on a business trip but can't because she has to have surgery on her knee. Jenna is starting to think that Alex might have an addiction to heroin. Alex goes on a trip with Kin, who is part of gang to sell 10 ounces of heroin and earn hundreds. Jenna puts her trust in Alex, but when she comes back Jenna realizes that Alex only has half of the money. (Alex is saving the other half for herself) Caleb leaves for boarding school, just as Hannah goes into labor. Mary decides to let Caleb see his son before he goes off to boarding school. Hannah is having a hard time giving birth because of her young age, and their are many risk factors in the way. Lisa, the secretary finally makes a move on Sean and starts having sex with him. Sean doesn't stop her, and they have sex. At the end of the episode, Hannah flatlines while giving birth, and now both lives are at risk. Mary gets mad at Sean because she is trying to reach him. (While Mary was calling, Sean was having sex with Lisa) Category:Blog posts